Poseidon
Poseidon, God of the Oceans, is a mage of the Greek pantheon in Smite. Lore Deep beneath the turbulent tides of the ocean lingers a God of idle rage. What must it be like to live forever in the shadow of your brother? To be denied again and again that which you desire, despite the power of the wrathful seas at your command? So Poseidon broods on his throne at the ocean floor. As a child, Poseidon and his brother, Hades, were consumed by their father, Cronus. Powerless to escape, it was left to mighty Zeus to free them and slay their patron. Together, they defeated the last of the Titans and ushered in a new age of dominance for Olympian Gods, but their freedom, their very lives, Zeus would never let either brother forget were owed to him. Even as the heavens, the underworld, and the seas were divided among them, Zeus positioned himself as king of all, and what was Poseidon to do but be thankful he had been spared a fate in his father’s belly? So he retired to his new realm and began the pursuit of gathering worshippers. Soon rose a great ocean front city of mankind, and Poseidon presented himself as their God, but another had already come, Athena, Zeus’ daughter. A competition was held – each God would offer a gift and the people would select their sponsor. Confident, Poseidon drove his Trident, a trophy from the battle against the Titans, into the ground and a limitless spring emerged, but the people found the water salty and undrinkable. Athena extended her hand and a graceful olive tree rose from the earth. Wood, food, and oil, all from one gift. The people decided and the city was called Athens. It may be that Poseidon never desired greatness as Zeus did. Had his father never consumed him, had he never been made God of the Sea, had his brother never crowned himself King of the Gods, Poseidon might have lived contentedly, but that chance is gone. Now, with the very tides at his command, an army of sea beasts at his back, and the formidable Kraken at his call, the glowering God of the deep seeks to quench his thirsty rage and plunge all the world in endless, wrathful seas. Abilities Skins Poseidon.jpg|Standard PoseidonTheEarthShaker.jpg|The Earthshaker PoseidonMastery.jpg|Golden PoseidonPoolseidon.jpg|Poolseidon Limited PoseidonDreadBeard.jpg|Dread Beard PoseidonLondonConspiracy.jpg|London Conspiracy Exclusive PoseidonKingoftheDeep.jpg|King of the Deep Exclusive PoseidonAbyssalSorcerer.jpg|Abyssal Sorcerer Limited Old cards PoseidonStandard.jpg|Standard PoseidonTheEarthShakerOld.jpg|The Earth Shaker PoseidonGolden.jpg|Golden PoseidonLegendary.jpg|Legendary PoseidonDiamond.jpg|Diamond PoseidonLCOld.jpg|London Conspiracy Concepts/Models Poseidon_'Poolseidon'_Model.jpg|Poolseidon by Adam Moore Poseidon_concept.jpg|Remodel by Andy Timm (ptimm) Poseidon_'Standard'_model.jpg|by Miles Wadsworth Poseidon_'Standard'_Model.jpg|by David Riddle Poseidon_skin_concept.jpg|Abyssal Sorcerer by Andy Timm (ptimm) Poseidon_skin_concept2.jpg|Abyssal Sorcerer Ult by Andy Timm (ptimm) Poseidon 'Abyssal Sorcerer' Model.jpg|Abyssal Sorcerer by Scott Kletzka Achievements Release the Kraken: As Poseidon Hit three or more Enemy gods with Release the Kraken! Water Rises: As Poseidon keep your tide meter above 50% for more than a minute. Videos SMITE God Reveal - Poseidon, God of the Oceans SMITE Know Your Enemy 24 - Poseidon SMITE - Poolseidon Limited Edition Skin New Poseidon Skin Dreadbeard SMITE - New Skin for Poseidon - King of the Deep SMITE - New Skin for Poseidon - Abyssal Sorcerer Patch changes * * * * External links *Poseidon's profile page at smitegame.com